The Siege Of Ebott
Summary The Siege Of Ebott was a four day long siege on the capital city of the kingdom of Paral. The siege would mark the downfall of the final monster kingdom, following the complete annihilation of the kingdoms of Tarus and Zekar less than three weeks earlier. Prior Events The human forces had been split up into two large groups following Operation: Black Rain. One was made up of the kingdoms of Vaerin, Truseon, and Ayilum. These three nations saw the destruction of the two monster kingdoms of Tarus and Zekar. The remaining three nations of Gouven, Kralum, and Daica, poured heavy focus into the Paral kingdom, as it was the largest of the three. The commanders of the war had already a plan for the siege planned out even before the landings along the eastern coast. They executed several pincer manouvers, effectively wiping out pockets of resistance from The Grand Army, along with larger outposts. The combined powers took a very wide circle around the edges of Paral's borders. By the time Asgrid Dreemurr realized what was happening, it was far too late. The noose had begun to tighten. The human nations rapidly squeezed Ebott in, forcing any monsters outside the gates to be driven back into the city's walls. Here they set up camp, bombarding the walls daily with cannons and trebuchets, though overall it had little effect. Timeline December 21 The human nations set up camp around Paral, effectively cutting off any hope of escape from any of the gates on the surface. Asgrid Dreemurr attempts to arrange negotiations with King Frederick Berinon to organize a peace treaty. Frederick refuses to meet with Asgrid, making it very clear he intends for the monsters to be wiped out within the city. December 22 Heavy bombardments of the city's walls commence. These bombardments would not ease up for the duration of the siege, severely lowering the morale of the civilians, as well as the meager military force inside the city walls. Asgrid, knowing that the city's collapse is only a matter of time, begins mass evacuations of the civilian population via underground catacombs beneath the palace. He sends a detachment of soldiers from The Royal Guard on a special mission to guard the civilian populace. December 23 Asgrid tries one more time to arrange negotiations with Frederick, this time to negotiate the city's surrender. Again, there is no response from the ruler. December 24 Evacuation of the civilian population is finally completed. Now only the royal family and the military remain in the city. Asgrid tries to convince Celia Dreemurr to leave with their son Asgore Dreemurr. She insists on staying. Frederick realizes what is happening with the evacuation, and makes immediate plans to take the city. December 25 At 6:31 A.M., the humans manage to storm through the gates of Ebott. Asgrid and Celia put up a fierce defense with the 5th Legion and the Royal Guard. The ensuing battle would rage for nearly eight hours. Asgrid is killed in hand-to-hand combat with Frederick. Celia is killed just seconds later. Asgore flees the city with whatever is left of the Royal Guard, sealing the catacombs behind them to ensure they can't be easily followed. The 5th legion is completely destroyed. Aftermath Immediately following the battle, the human armies left the city to pursue now King Asgore and the survivors of the siege. Eventually they would corner them at The Battle Of The Mountain just 5 days later, ending the war. After the war's end, the humans returned to the city. They first looted the palace of any riches they could find, before proceeding to raze Ebott, leaving nothing but rubble behind. Over 100 years later, a small town with the same name would be erected. A military base was also positioned in the same 50 mile radius of where the old capital used to be. The ruins of Ebott have become a popular place for explorers. Despite officially being closed to the public, humans still wander the ruins of the city to the present day, searching for adventure.